


Drowning Saudade

by Doceo_Percepto



Series: A Noncanon Version of Little Nightmares II [12]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, F/M, It's fucked up one way or another, Six and Mono are adults here, Six has her raincoat, Six is scary but Mono digs it, Six's shadows, but not totally?, people die, supernatural powers, there's no explanation why it's just iconic, this is mostly pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doceo_Percepto/pseuds/Doceo_Percepto
Summary: Mono's scared he may have lost his original goal somewhere along the way, but Six makes it easier to forget.[Very loosely based on Tender as Meat, but set far in the future]





	Drowning Saudade

**Author's Note:**

> [Blood_Is_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Is_Ink): you're to blame for this, and you know it! XD

First, they brought down the Signal Tower. In his childhood, Mono was naive enough to believe that would be enough: he clung onto fantasies of a world brought to peace by one single action. Six knew better. Though the destruction of the Signal Tower could begin to liberate one city, it would never be enough to take on the world. It would never be enough to tear the perfidious evil from the hearts of the adults. So while they watched the Tower crumble, while Mono dreamed that their work was done, Six stood by calmly, and devised their next steps. Turned out that she always knew better than him, how insidious and virulent those problems were. 

Soon enough, he did learn himself that evil wasn’t so easily banished. That the adults still wallowed in their own vices, still succumbed to their own weaknesses, and worse yet, still inflicted unforgivable abuses upon children too young and too small to have any power to stop it. Innocent eyes ever stared from behind the bars of cages, innocent blood ever stained the ground to feed their insatiable thirst. 

Six and Mono’s work wasn’t done. They would never be safe, not if they stopped at the Signal Tower. 

So they didn’t stop.

From city to city they traveled, to bring down every evil regime, while they at first were small and darting. Of course, time passed, as it did, and then they were not so little anymore. Not that Mono ever thought about it. Their clothes became tight, the sleeves too short, and so one day they darted into a store and snatched new clothes. Better fitting ones. Until those weren’t better fitting anymore, and then they did it again, again, again, until they found the best fitting ones off of bodies, and then made their own. The change was so slow it went nearly without notice. Meanwhile, houses loomed a little less and a little less. Fingers no longer fit between the crevices in bricks, but that was okay: they didn’t really need to scale houses anymore, because they couldn't fit in the eaves anymore. Couldn’t fit under bookcases, nor climb them, either. More importantly, they didn’t need to. 

Once Mono caught Six trailing fingers along the edge of an air duct, a strange look on her face. 

“We never really fit in those, did we?” He had asked, a smile on his lips because he wasn’t sure what else to feel, except a tight ball of nervousness. Surely it was impossible they were ever _that_ small, right? 

Six pulled away from the duct, wordlessly, and Mono did his best to forget whatever vague memories were associated with crawling in air ducts. It seemed so absurd, so impossible. It didn’t matter. They had to keep their goal in mind. Their… goal. That may have changed over time, but it was really hard to remember. It was hard to remember being small enough to fit in an air duct. Hard to remember being so afraid, always, that an adult would snatch you up. It was as if he was trying to parse memory from dream and couldn't discern what the true reality was. There was something about the adults, wasn’t there? Something about their evils. It seemed incredibly childish in hindsight, to believe that all adults suffer from some nameless sightless disease, and that two children could do anything to banish such a thing, even if it did exist. That idea was nothing more than a naive childhood delusion.

Other things, more tangible things, crept in and took a much greater precedence. 

For one thing, Six’s Hunger. 

Her appetite only ever intensified. Though she never lost her love for the squelch of raw, live meat between her teeth, her preferred fare was souls, which became increasingly challenging to supply on the scale she demanded. The strain of providing them would have worn on Mono more, admittedly, if he didn’t so deeply relish her response to feeding. 

See… nothing at all but the consumption of souls could so marvelously invigorate her. Her playfulness tended to surge back, her excitement and power were unparalleled, and it was admittedly her devouring of souls that first prompted more clandestine activities between him and her. 

He hardly remembered when it all started. Surely the first times were messy, clumsy, blood-soaked frenzies, with neither individual certain of exactly what they were doing. All he could recall was the thick reek of blood, heady and heavy enough to be nauseating, and her glittering eyes, afire with a desire she didn’t properly understand. Maybe there were many instances, where they didn’t quite get as far as either craved; instances with fumbling of clothing, nervous laughter, and self-consciousness. Rubbing and rutting without a clear idea of how things worked. Mono had figured it out in the end, but Six swiftly overtook the whole game. Many, many years had passed since then, but the exhilaration and craving for it never left. 

Maybe Six had simply been wearing down his moral resolve all along, from the very first time he fed her a living soul, but whatever the reason, it was incredibly easy to drown out his guilt. Nowadays, he didn’t see why he should feel guilty at all. Six had to eat. That was the natural order of things. And if he benefited at the end, well, nobody could get upset at him for that. Gladly he took up the mantle of helping provide her food.

This was one such time.

Six was ravenous, worse than usual because the trip had been long. She was tired, limping along behind him with her arms around her stomach, and her full faith in him to lead her right. He pulled her along, assured her that he’d find food, he’d find whatever she needed. Thankfully sooner rather than later, they found themselves in a modest seaside town, the bitter salt of the ocean thick in the air, the sky overcast and dark, the evening cool with the hint of an approaching winter. 

Only a few folks were gathered outside; some sitting on their porches, and the nearest, one man walking down the street. Mono broke stride, and let Six progress forward, while he retreated backwards. Sometimes, it was best not to be too close to her. 

Six staggered on, hunched up, hissing through her teeth, and it took no time at all for the man to notice her.

“Ma’am, is everything okay-“ The man hurried closer, worry creasing his brow. Even though Mono knew he had nothing to fear from this man, a little sliver of jealousy unfurled in his chest, and he tucked himself deeper in the shadows of a house, waiting impatiently for this man to meet his fate. 

“Ma’am-“ the man reached out a hand, as if to grasp hers.

_Don’t touch her._

“Is everything all right? Is there anything I can get-“

She moved like a flash of lightning. His word contorted into a scream. Blood spilled, bones cracked. The two of them fell together, Six’s teeth buried in his jugular, and struck the ground hard. He was, horribly and deliciously, still alive, emitting bubbling blood-soaked noises, trying to push her off with pathetically trembling hands. Few sights matched that of her pinning living prey down, teeth ripping their throats savagely out. Evidently the other town members didn’t agree, either rushing to hide in their homes, or rushing out to try to pull Six off this man. It was a futile attempt, with his struggles already weakening and dying. Stringy red gore dangled from her lips and teeth as she spent a moment, panting, absorbed in the rapture of it, before she dove in again and got another mouthful, another, another. Meanwhile, shadows were ripped from his skin, pulled into her own body. 

Mono couldn't help the satisfaction at seeing him torn to pieces, and eaten like nothing more than an animal. 

It was over quick. Six pulled herself back to her feet, tilted her head up. 

The people closest to her were the first to go. Six didn’t even have to move, her shadows snaking out and tearing the souls from bodies. Every time, Mono was blown away by how effortless this sort of eating was for her. How _easy. _They fell like puppets, in a ring around her. 

Then there were the people smart enough to not leave their houses, or to shut themselves in. Not that it mattered. Black shadows blotted out the sky, and sprouted dozens of probing arms that shot into every residence. Windows shattered as she reached into homes. Screams shook the air, souls were ripped brutally and too-soon from flesh. Six stood in the center of it all, a splotch of bright yellow amidst so much darkness. 

Just as quickly as it started, it was done. 

Nobody was left. The entire town was empty now, eerily quiet, all dead. A ghost town. The silence stretched on, so heavy, so _final_. Where yesterday there was life, today there was nothing. It chilled Mono to his bones, but he’d be lying to say that was the only thing he felt.

Six turned to face him. Blood painted her face and down the front of her coat. He could see the excited tremors in her fingers, even from here. Her expression was feral. Eager.

“Full?” Mono dared to call out, teasingly. Anticipation shivered along his own skin, as she approached with the steady gait of a predator. That look - that look on her face, it never failed to suffuse him with both quaking terror and arousal. At some point, those two things had almost become one and the same. Mono slicked his back against the wall, torn between the instinct to run and to submit. Of course, he already knew which he was going to do. 

A soft word slipped painfully longingly from his lips, “_Six_-“ and in the next second, she had him pinned against the building, and she was fiercely kissing him. The flavor was thick with meat and blood. In another life, he might have found it disgusting, unbearable, but she made it intoxicating, as foul as it was. She kissed with far too much tongue and teeth, and the position was all hard angles with his back dug against the wall and her fingernails burrowing into his broad shoulders, but that was all part of Six. She was never shy, never tentative. She took what she liked and devoured it and if you could only pray she’d have the mercy to let you survive it. 

Mono arched up against her, yearning for her heat, her fervor, while her teeth nipped down his neck much harder than was appropriate - not that he particularly minded. It wasn’t like she hadn’t already left marks of her claim all over him: a vicious ring from her teeth on his shoulder, a slice across his cheek, marks raking down his spine. A few more gentle bites were nothing in comparison. Mono gripped the edges of her coat and pulled her closer, like there was any space at all between them to close. He just couldn't get close enough; he wanted to be inside her, he wanted her to consume him entirely. 

As if reading his mind - or, more likely, afflicted by a reciprocal desire - a ghostly sort of warmth began to wrap around Mono. Coils around his ankles, up his calves. Teasing his thighs. Embracing his torso, flirting with asphyxiation around his neck. Her shadows, her darkness, twining around every inch of him. 

Mono huffed hot air into the kiss, something near a moan. The gesture caused her teeth to clack against his lip, and he winced at the pinch. She pulled back instantly, worry in her eyes, and amidst all his arousal, Mono flashed a smile and a short chuckle. She could mercilessly chew and scratch him up without a hint of apology, but the second she accidentally hurt him, no matter how small of an injury, she’d instantly become apologetic and concerned. 

“I’m fine,” Mono assured her huskily. 

Still, she hesitated, just to be absolutely sure, and Mono added on, smirking, “but I won’t be if you don’t do something about…“ his eyes flicked down then back up, “soon.”

Her brow relaxed in relief, and then - then of course, she had to make it a game. She tilted her head to the side, as if she didn’t understand what he meant. _About_ _what?_ Her expression seemed to ask. _Surely I have no idea what you’re talking about!_

“Six,” Mono groaned. “Not now, please-“

She stepped back, her shadows melting off him, as she tapped her lips. _Hmmm, whatever could my partner be all worked up about?_

She was so devious, it honestly astonished the hell of out of Mono, no matter how many times she played these games. Well, fine. Mono forced himself off the building wall, and took his full weight on legs that still felt a little rubbery. “Guess I’ll take care of it myself!” He declared, and made it a whole three steps away before Six’s shadows snared his ankles and yanked his feet out from under him.

With a yowl, he crashed to the dirt, only for more shadows to ambush him, snagging his wrists, his thigh, his throat. By a force much stronger than him, he was violently flipped onto his back and held prostrate, spread-eagled like an animal staked for dissection. His heart thudded in his ears, primordial panic rising. Instinctually, he struggled against their indomitable hold, though he knew there was no hope of escaping their clutches. Not that he truly wanted to escape.

Six appeared above him, licking her lips. 

Mono’s breath caught in his throat. “S-sorry?” He squeaked, finishing with a winning smile. “M-maybe forgive me and take it ea-gh!” One shadow forced its way into his mouth, stifling any further words, while others still slid up his pants leg and tickled over his inner thighs. Mono whimpered and jiggled his leg as if to shake off the sensation, for it was more ticklish than arousing, but Six wasn’t offering any clemency today. She had her feet planted on either side of his body, her arms crossed, and her smirk was big and smug. 

She wasn’t even going to touch him herself. Just play with him like this, and watch him squirm. 

Mono tried to call out her name, but it came out as muffled nonsense. The shadows inched higher up his thigh, and now - now they were definitely getting into territory that had him nudging his hips up. Once, he used to be ashamed of wriggling vulnerably under her gaze like this. Now he knew how much she loved seeing it, and he was more than willing to comply, especially given how maddening these caresses were making him. 

Mono ground his teeth into the shadow that had infiltrated his mouth, but as strong as it was, it still felt that his teeth were puncturing no more than air. They were an enigma, an impossibility. He’d never understand exactly how they worked, no matter how many times she trapped him like this. They didn’t particularly care whether he understood or not, and were currently undoing his pants button, swarming and caressing over a place that nobody else had ever touched him.

“_Thith_!” Mono choked past the tendril in his mouth, and he wasn’t sure if it was a plea for mercy or more. 

They were squeezing _just right_ but as soon as Mono canted his hips to follow the sensation, they’d release him and leave him futility rutting against nothing but air. Six, brutal in all her machinations, kept repeating this process, all while cooly watching him. No matter how he writhed, she wouldn't relent, and the torture went on for far longer than Mono felt he could endure. He couldn't fathom how it was possibly entertaining to her, except for the part where he knew how much she loved stringing him out nearly to madness. 

At this point, he was nearly in a puddle of his own sweat, and he was definitely overheating under all his clothes, which wasn’t as sexy as it sounded.

Mono squeezed his eyes shut and flashed a little symbol with his fingers: middle and pointer finger up, all the others down. It was one of many symbols they had, because given Six’s feral nature, and the sort of things she could do to him…well, it was good to have them. 

Six understood, and immediately the shadows relented, withdrawing from his mouth and releasing his length. Instead, her legs buckled until her knees were nuzzling on either side of him, and she settled in his lap -which is what made him realize she’d removed her undergarments at some point. God, she was going to kill him at this rate, for reasons entirely unrelated to her powers. Her deft fingers undid the buttons on his coat, and pulled the edges aside, both revealing more skin for her to admire, and also giving him some time to breathe and cool off (as much as he could with her grinding lightly on him). 

She explored with her fingers what she had previously probed with the shadows, along his ribs, his chest, his stomach. Her eyes were hungry, wolfish, as she barely restrained herself to give him time to breathe. Shit, she was terrifying. Mono tilted his head up, letting her trail her fingers over his throat. Her nails lightly scraped down his jugular, not enough to break skin, not enough even to hurt, but enough that it could be a threat or a promise. 

His tongue lashed over his lips, tasting again the metallic tang she’d left there. Even at this moment, dozens of corpses around them were cooling. If only that didn’t make him want her more. 

Letting out a shaky breath, Mono’s fingers flashed another gesture, the _I’m good, keep going_. 

She crouched low, and teeth replaced her nails. Clenching oh so lightly around his jugular. 

Instantly, Mono stopped breathing, petrified that even the smallest movement might puncture valuable flesh. Not a moment later, a horrible, horrible feeling consumed him. Something _wrenched_ inside him, something deep deep inside, something not quite physical. Something that should never be touched or moved.

His soul, he realized, horror dousing him with cold. She was feeling out his soul. It was only the lightest of touches, but it was disturbing, wrong. He was overwhelmed with the distinct sense that if she messed around too much with that, he’d be irreparably ruined. Destroyed. 

“_Six_,” he gasped, “d-don’t-“

Her teeth left his throat as she sat up, eyes half-lidded. The look on her face was nothing short of ravenous. Holy shit, even after the entire town, she could go for more. What was more messed up was that, even after that experience, he’d never felt readier to give her whatever she asked for. 

“Unless you want-“ he started, but she dismissed his words with a smile and a rake of nails down his chest. The message was clear enough: she’d stick with things that wouldn’t destroy him for good.

The sting wrenched a cry from him, and his spine arched. He’d barely recovered before she grabbed his length and guided it in, and then - then it was awful bliss. All the teasing was the end of him, and he didn’t last long at all, but Six rode him past his climax, and after that, treasured his thickness in her while she brought herself to her own orgasm - or several of them, at least. 

It was a good time later that she finally seemed to be sated (for the moment), and that Mono was laying limply under her, sore and ruffled and exhausted. There was no need for her shadows to hold him anymore, because he had no energy at all for struggling, and his whole body resonated with spent pleasure, lazy bliss. 

It took even longer for them to detangle, both significantly more rumpled looking, and both a little bloodied. Six tucked her hair back and shot him a wily grin, snatching up her undergarments.

“You’re unbelievable,” Mono told her, drained as hell, but he couldn't help returning the smile. It wasn’t as if he didn’t love every moment. 

Though when she stepped nearer, curiosity sparking in her eyes, Mono lifted his hands up, laughing quietly. “Give me at least an hour. Or two. And a nap. A _long_ nap - no waking me up like last time, five minutes in with your mouth around my-” 

Six made an offended noise.

“Don’t pretend like you’re innocent!” 

She stuck out her lower lip, and Mono couldn't help relenting, “okay, you can do that, but give me more than five minutes sleep, okay? A guy needs to recover, Six-“

Chuckling, she grabbed Mono’s hand, and began to pull him out of the town.

On their way out, Mono passed two corpses smaller than the others - two very, very little corpses, a boy and a girl. Based on the way their bodies had fallen, they were trying to flee the town. For some reason, the sight gave him pause, and while Six tread ahead, he frowned, and stalled. Something niggled in the back of his mind. Something he was supposed to remember, maybe.

Uneasiness stewed in his gut. Faint memories of a world where everything was large, where adults were scary, where - 

Mono was torn from his thoughts when Six whistled. 

He looked up to find her gazing back at him in confusion, head tilted to the side like, _well, aren’t you coming?_

Mono shook his head. Whatever it was, he doubted it mattered. Flashing her a smile, he followed.

His fingers slotted in with hers. Now, where to go next for a meal…


End file.
